1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telephones and more particularly to telephones having a hands-free mode of operation.
2. Background Description
Typical state-of-the-art telephones often have a hands-free or speakerphone mode of operation, hereinafter generically “speakerphone.” Such a telephone may be located at a convenient location and placed in hands-free mode. Thereafter, speakers, e.g., teleconference participants, may remain stationary or move about within range of the speakerphone as desired. The speakerphone microphone picks up all surrounding sound including background noise. This sound is transmitted to a listener at the other end of the call.
The typical speakerphone is voice switched, either sending (voice) or receiving and “on speaker.” Unless someone, e.g. a meeting attendee in the vicinity of the speakerphone, is speaking or making some noise, the speakerphone is in receive mode, playing what someone on a phone or, a conference call attendee on another speakerphone, is saying at the other end. When someone speaks or makes a noise in the vicinity of the speakerphone, the speakerphone switches to send mode, sending whatever initiated the switch to the other end.
Occasionally, a call participant may speak loud enough to switch speakerphone mode but, not loud enough to be heard or, the speaker may wander too far from the speakerphone or just be too far away. Since the speakerphone is switched to send mode, the speaker hears nothing said by anyone at the other end, i.e., at any other conference call station. Until the speaker finishes no one can contact him/her. There is nothing that anyone at the other end can do to inform the speaker that he/she is not being heard. This can be a frustrating experience both for the speaker (e.g., being asked to “repeat everything after. . . ”) and for those at the other end, sitting on their hands, waiting for a pause to ask the speaker to “repeat everything after. . . ” or, even, “everything that was just said.”
Thus there is a need for a way to inform conference call speakers when they are not speaking loudly enough for speakerphone broadcast.